The Trenchcoat Brigade
by Jack Borroughs
Summary: Four Occultists in Trenchcoats embark on a voyage from New York to Scotland to stop an Impending Apocalypse. COMPLEATED
1. Prologue

Here it is, Chapter one of the third installment of the series. I do not own the characters of Rupert Giels orJohn Constantine, Cartaphilus and most of the Angels and Demons are from Judeo-Christian-Islamiclore. I do own the character of Jason Bauer.

* * *

"Let me guess," said the man with the gun, "This comes as a total shock to you."

John Constantine bitterly looked up at the man, he brushed a lock of hair made wet by the rain and wiped some of his blood off his lip and said, "Yeah well, you got me good, what can I say"  
"A prayer would be a good idea, considering your destination"  
"I think I might, just one final request"  
"Her you go," said the man as tossed him a pack of cigarettes and a matchbox, "I thought you might get a hankering"  
"Thanks, you're a fuckin' prince."

John fired the cigarette and inhaled the sweet poison; his lungs long awaited that sensation.

"So where do you think it all went wrong, Johnny Boy?"

John took a puff and said, "Hard to say."

_Earlier that week..._

**Greenwich Village, New York**

In a coffee shop in Greenwich Village, New York, a man of his forties with brown hair and glasses, dressed in a navy blue trench coat approached john who sat in a booth by himself.

"John Constantine?" asked the man in a sophisticated British accent.  
"Yeah."

"I'm Rupert Giles," said the Englishman as he shook hands with him and sat across the table from him.

"So what's this about"  
"The End of the world is coming."

John was silenced for a few moments, then stood up and said, "Let's take a walk."

The two men walked out of the cafe, without even paying, they walked through the colorful neighborhood.

"Don't take this the wrong way," said John, "But who the fuck are you"  
"As I said, my name is Rupert Giles, my involvement in the war between the forces of good and evil stems from my job as director for the Watcher's council in England. Have you"  
"Heard of it? Yes. So where did you hear of me"  
"Your name is familiar in the Council, and you've made waves in all occult circle when you murdered the Devil, so I though you might be the best to help me. However I was especially surprised to be contacted by you while I was in the process of trying to contact you. How did you know?"

It was Chas who had told him, now an Angel of the Heavenly Host, 'Meet a man by the name Rupert Giles and embark on a mission from god.' was what he said.

"I have powerful sources."

"I'm sure you do"  
"Okay, back to business, who's planning on raising hell this time"  
"A league of the slumbering fallen angels."

_Elsewhere in the City_, a tall, thin man of his fifties graying bearded and haired, wearing an old fashioned Black leather trench coat was in the back of a bar, talking to a man suspended against the ceiling by what would appear to be a cloud of gray mist.

"You test my patience, Mr. Stone; you shouldn't have been pedaling those fake scrolls."

Stone was struggling not to inhale the mist, it could prove to be slightly fatal to him, "Cartaphilus, listen, maybe we can make a deal. I can pay-"

The mist started to make further advances to his face, so he couldn't finish, while Cartaphilus fondled a glass flask in his hand and said, "I wouldn't further agitate the mist by telling lies, it has a mind of it's own, and I'm not too certain I can stop it from entering through your holes and filling your cavities, then expanding in such a rate that you'd be torn apart slowly for hours"  
"FINE! What do you want"  
"I want to know what is it you've recently sold for over and a half million dollars to the Djins of the order of Galat"  
"I told them where to find the key of Raum! GET IT OFF ME!" screamed Stone, as the mist started to pour into his nostrils, Cartaphilus simply uncorked the bottle and the mist was sucked it, Stone crashed onto a table and, Cartaphilus then apathetically sat on a bar stool.

"Tell me about this key, and who is this Raum?"

Stone was panting as he said, "I don't know, a fallen Angel or something."

The mention of fallen Angel set of something in Cartaphilus' mind, "Tell me about the Key"  
"It's supposed to unlock a gate to some dimension, I don't know."

"Mr. Stone, I want you now to focus and talk straight with me, otherwise I'll unleash hordes of Incubi who'll tear up your soul in your sleep. Did you tell the demons the location of the Key or Raum, given to him by Lucifer"  
"I don't know about the second part but yeah."

Cartaphilus leaned towards the horrified Stone, looked him in the eye and sternly said, "Stone, where is it?"

_Later and in another place_, a modern art gallery was opening up, critics, artists and people with too much money soon filled the place, hurrying to talk to the so called artist and bask in his supposed genius.

"How do you do it, Mal?" asked a lady pretending to be cultured.  
"Well," Mal said, "You might as well ask a fish how it swims; it's just what I do."

Mal laughed, and so did his cronies, meanwhile a group of four men with sunglasses were gazing upon a giant sphere of metal, comprised of many melted instruments, bolts, forks, screws, wrenches, hammers, knifes, keys.. The works. Gazing not in awe but in interest, interest in a particular aspect of the piece.

"That is it. Take it, Bauer." said Duma, their leader.

Without any word or hesitation, Bauer raised his left arm and a retractable blade folded out then in one swift motion, sliced at the sphere causing a curved disk of metal to fall to the ground, sounding a great noise.

As the entire gallery fell into silence, one of the men calmly leaned and picked up the heavy piece of metal, then headed for the exit, and as the security came out of their initial shock they drew their guns and pointed them at the unsubtle robbers.

"Stop right there and drop your sword." an officer said, Curgin calmly looked at them, then quickly grabbed the metallic sphere and lifted it off its podium, then hurled it towards the guards, who dove in different directions as the sphere crashed into the wall behind them.

"Sven, Bauer," said Duma, "Get to the car."

One of the guards fired his gun into Curgin, who fell to the ground, while the remaining three hurried to the door, with Bauer lagging behind holding the piece of metal.

As they stood in the doorway about to exit, a blast of blue light slammed into them, blowing them all back into the gallery.

"What the... CARTAPHILUS!" said Duma as he saw the trench coated sorcerer coming at them. Meanwhile, Curing had recovered and stood up to the dismay of the guard who shot him.

Cartaphilus pointed his arm in a powerful motion causing a bundle of violet energy to incinerate Duma, then another to Sven, then he directed one at Bauer, who managed to deflect it with the disk and the mystical energy went straight into Curgin's face, knocking him down for good this time.

Cartaphilus then prepared for a second shot at Bauer, but the later threw the disk at him, the aging man caught it and struggled to hold the heavy object up, while Bauer stabbed him through the gut with his retractable blade, causing the sorcerer to go down.

Bauer stood up, retrieved the disk and went to exit, but one massive guard hit him in the side of the head, knocking off his sunglasses.

"Jesus Christ!" said the guard as he looked Bauer in the eye, his eyes were blood red and partially split, like those of a cat.

"Mind your business."

While the guard retreated reciting prayers, Bauer head to the outside where a Chevy Caprice Classic was parked, he got it and drove off, not paying attention to his fallen comrades or the semingly lifeless Cartaphilus.

Cartaphilus staggered to his feet, bitterly looking at the car as it turned around the corner and disappeared.

* * *

You like? Then Review. If you won't the I'm unlikely to be hastey at updating. 


	2. The Wanderer

Sorry about the delay, writers's blok.

* * *

Bauer wrapped his jacket around the massive iron disk as he climbed up the stairs of the apartment building, an elderly neighbor of his greeted him as he walked past him.

"Good Evening, Jason"  
"Hi, Rod." said Bauer abruptly as he tried to hide his eyes.  
"What you got there? Hub Caps"  
"Yes, it's uh, for work"  
"Work?" scoffed Rod, "Whatever you want to call it."

Bauer head for his apartment door and hastily unlocked it, slipped in quickly and locked the door again.

Most of the building didn't know about the tenant living in apartment 6D known as Jason Bauer, and the few who did know him by name were under the false impression that he was no more than an eccentric artist, though they didn't know what kind of art nor did they care mush to find out. They simply ignored strange things about him like how he insist on sleeping till noon and rarely ever leaving after sunset, and the strange sounds that usually come from his apartment late at night.

Jason turned the lights to his apartment on; it was mostly soundproofed with very little furniture. He removed his shirt and the retractable sword apparatus strapped to his wrist, looking at the blood on the edge with slight remorse.

He head to the center of the hall where a work desk was set up and covered with many power tools. He slammed down the mass of fused keys and bolts as he put on a protective welders mask and ignited a blow torch.

* * *

"May I take your coat, Mr. Constantine?" 

John looked at the young man in the posh Manhattan Apartment Giles has taken him to.

"Sure." said Constantine as he allowed the attendant to relieve him of his trench coat.

"So, is this your place"  
"It belongs to the council"  
"Right."

Gils and Constantine sat on opposite as the attendant brought them some tea to drink.

"The Watchers council was destroyed two years back, blown up along with a great deal of its staff and resources, hundreds of rare ancient texts were lost forever, so we had to start from nothing. There is a Law firm in your home town that offered us many of their resources to copy and we've also been looking around the world for anything that'll help..."

Giles voice started to tense as he went on, "Then last week a Volume dated to the early days of the second millennium was found in Syria. It has been authenticated to be over a thousand year old. It's a collection of prophecies foretelling accounts of the end of the world, saying all will be averted but the last, which tells of when the world is swallowed by a beast mastered by, and I quote; 'A league of Fallen Angels'. And of the prophecy is correct, the world will end this month."

"Are you sure it's not the work of some Nostradamus wannabe?"

"All the accounts mentioned up to this one were right on the spot, including several ones that I actually witnessed. And also including a certain prophecy that speaks of a man breathing smoke that will have the devil foiling his own son's apocalypse. That's you, Mr. Constantine."

Constantine sipped of his tea and said, "I'm not sure my smoking habit has any business in any prophecy but I'll let it slide."

An attendant rushed to talk to Giles in discretion, the news was obviously of great importance as Giles removed his glasses and wiped them vigorously.

"What is it"  
"Our Headquarters in London has just received a call from a man in New York saying he has news about the situation and called for an urgent meting. He shall meet us here shortly"  
"Who is he"  
"He claims to be non other than Cartaphilus"  
"Sounds familiar"  
"You may better know him as the Errant Wandering Jew."(1)

* * *

Jason Bauer wasn't what his neighbors thought he was, nor was he what his comrades of the days heist thought he was either. 

He was half-breed demon, one of the few remaining ones, though not in the same sense. Unlike the halberd demons he never served under hell's command, he in face never went to hell, and was destined to walk the path of life as a human, never to truly blend in with humans, and always under the watch of the demons that saw him.

Loud music blared in the background as he worked on the iron disk, carefully dismantling it, looking for the one thing that would make all the difference this week.

He had infiltrated the order of Galat a while ago and joined one of their legions in anticipation of this day. The day when thy would steal the key of Raum. And it was in his hands at last.

Jason broke off a peace of iron from the disk and held it under a lamp and looked in awe at the key in his hand. It was as old as time itself, it was in existence since the days of Adam and Eve, however it was flawlessly crafted, made of silver, shinning like a mirror with a wet surface, it's head was shaped in shape of six pairs of wings, some peaces of metal were still attached to it, as they were from other keys welded to it. So Jason placed it on the table and struck it with a hammer, with strength fierce enough to shatter an ordinary key to bits, but with this key it was sonly enough to separate the bits of metal from the key, while it stayed the same, not even the faintest scratch on it.

Jason removed the mask from his face, as his initial awe worse off and he started thinking of what's to com next, the members of his group were all dead, killed by that mysterious Wizard that appeared today, sooner or later, word will reach the Order that he had run off with the key. Those backing the Wizard will be after the key as well.

He had to move on, and protect the key at any price.

* * *

Constantine and Giles stood up as the doors to the study's apartment parted and Cartaphilus walked in. 

Constantine had mixed feelings about meeting Cartaphilus, he knew of his legend well.

Cartaphilus was a normal man working as a shoemaker and living in Jerusalem two thousand years ago, till one day that lives in infamy came, when the Nazarene Carpenter was nailed to a cross and forced to walk to a hill where his cross would be erected. On his painful march, the Carpenter rested his hand on a wall to have a second of rest, but Cartaphilus who had feelings of hate towards him pushed him off the wall, adding insult to pain. The Nazarene simply looked at him and said, _**"Thou shalt go on forever till I return."**_

And so he was cursed, to walk through god's land, never aging or dying for centuries till the second coming of Jesus Christ. Over the years he had worked for his redemption, gaining great power as a Magician, he had become one of the names that Occultists learned to revere and Demons learned to fear. But all that didn't make either Constantine or Giles feel any less nervous about meeting with him.

"Cartaphilus, I'm Rupert Giles," said Giles as he extended his hand, "As director of the Watcher's Council, It's an honor to meet you."

"John Constantine." said John as he shook hands with Cartaphilus.

The three Occultists sat to a round table.

"We've been informed that you hold valuable information about an impending apocalypse."

"I might, but first I have to know what you know"  
"We've merely discovered that a group of fallen angels are planning on ending the world"  
"Raum of the Thrones and Cherubim being their leader?"

Constantine and Giles exchanged a look, that information was only known recently and by some Council staff only. Cartaphilus knew more than possible.

"Yes, we've deciphered a prophecy and of what we understand, it says that when Lucifer rebelled against god, his army was lead by five other Angels, Raum being his second in command."

"Go on."

"It says that when they lost, they were banished to hell, where the angels made an agreement that Lucifer would rule Hell, and the six angels would reside in a castle of ice on earth. The Devil said that they would unite when the end of the world will truly come. Unless he was killed before that, in that case he the other five would mourn his death for a few months before setting off to unleash a beast locked somewhere in earth that will devour mankind. We do not know where and what the east is exactly, we simply know that a Key forged by Lucifer was given to Raum, which would unlock the beast's chamber, it was kept on earth as well, and for their plan to work, they must find it.

"The key was guarded by a Demonic Order for centuries, till it was wiped out by a rivaling Coven and the key was taken. But it was lost again during the crusades."

"Not precisely"  
"What do you mean"  
"There is a small time informer I know who has come across the location of the key, it apparently wound up in the possession of a modern artist, who used it in a piece of his. Anyway this informer sold the location of the key to the order of Galat, and they went to steal it, I arrived just in time to almost foil their robbery. I took most of them out till one of them put his sword through me, I watched him get away."

Cartaphilus sighed in frustration, "I was so close."

"Actually it's not over yet," said Giles in relief, "The Order of Galat is not technically an Adversary"  
"Come again?" said Constantine.

"They're demons, that's true, but they don't serve under hell. You see their of the Djin class of demons(2), meaning they are allowed to pick their side. And as of recent centuries they have chosen to serve under heaven"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes, they despise humans but refrain from assaulting them out of curtisy. How did the last one look"  
"Average height, Black longish Hair. His name was Bauer, I believe"  
"Under the circumstances, I don't think they would mind some co-operation. I'll contact them and see what the situation is exactly."

* * *

Jason strapped on his sword apparatus to his wrist and put on a shirt, then put on a hooded brown trench coat, in its pocket he stuffed the key and his passport as he headed to the door, and he left the apartment not even bothering to lock the door behind him.

* * *

"Gentlemen, I have bad news." said Giles, "The elders of the Order have informed me that a man by the name of Jason Bauer was in their ranks, but he is now considered a rogue, seeing as he has failed to report. And instead of surrendering the key, has kept it to himself." 

"Maybe he was delayed"  
"Unlikely, they also said that after viewing the security tapes from the robbery, that he killed one of his comrades by deflecting a blast of energy from you, is it true?"

Cartaphilus went back to earlier in the day, when he was aiming at Bauer, who used the disk to deflect the pouring energy to take out Curgin, who was supposed to be an ally of Bauer.

"Yes, At the time it seemed like a mistake, but looking back It could have been deliberate."

The three took a few moments to ponder.

"We must prevent Bauer from leaving the city, by any means necessary." said Cartaphilus with great intensity "That's a bit stating the obvious." said Constantine as he stood up, "Feel like doing some Magic to find the rogue demon"  
"If I wouldn't then I'd probably be hoping he'd show up on my doorstep, wouldn't I?"

* * *

(1) The legend is an actual legend from Christian folklore, and shares esemblance to the story of Caine and Abel. 

(2) The Djin are the demons from Islamic lore, unlike the demons of Christianity they can be either followers of God or followers of Satan.


	3. The Deathdealer

First and formost, I'm sorry about the delayed updats, I'm having the blocks. But your reviews help a lot. So don't be shy and tell me how dull my story is. Review my pets

* * *

John walked into one of the apartment's rooms, where Cartahpilus stood with hit coat off and his shirt unbuttoned, and before him on the table was a square board carved with a pentagram. 

"Giles has his men tacking the Demon's car," said John and the saw Cartahpilus rubbing in the now healed wound in his stomach, "What the hell is that?"

"The Demon's work, he stabbed me during his escape this afternoon"  
"And yet here you stand"  
"That's my curse; I'm condemned to wander the land, unable to die till Jesus returns"  
"Sucks for you. Now what are you doing?"

Cartaphilus raised a blood coated index finger and brushed it on the board.

"It's an ancient Hebrew spell, they used it in the time of Abraham when someone would be killed and his murderer would escape, the spell would be used to cause the killer to suffer great pains. But since he is only half human this will slow him down only" explained Cartahpilus, who then started chanting, "Ssalit alaman ala mumazik haza lefsh."

The Pentagram seemed to glow for a second then it stopped.

"It is done."

* * *

Jason was in his car, attempting to flee New York, listening to the radio promising a clear night, which was rather wrong seeing as how it the sky was thundering for the last ten minutes.

One hand of his leaves the stein wheel to caress the pocket of his coat for the fiftieth time in the last hour, his stomach was turning. Feelings of fear and desperation were growing inside him, there was no way he could elude countless agents of the Order whom he betrayed, on his way to where the key would be made no more.

Jason soon realized the turning in hiss stomach had nothing to do with his feelings, as he could feel his stomach spazming and was overcome with feelings of nausea and dizziness.

He hit the brakes hard and jerked the wheel to one side, causing him to make a halting stop on the side of the highway, causing numerous motorists to honk their horns, call him with obscenities and vulgarly saluting him.

He crouched a few feet from the car and stat hurling blood and puke as cars zipped by and the thunder roared in the sky, increasing in magnitude till a single thunder bolt descended from the sky and truck the roof of his car, turning it into a heap of twisted metal.

Jason looked to his side to where the black heap was; oddly enough the lightning bolt that struck the car was green. Which he knew was the doing of the Order of Galat.

Jason caressed his pocket one more, the key was still there. His body was suddenly aching, though he stopped vomiting. He couldn't risk being caught, so he stood up, put the hood of his coat on and started walking.

* * *

"I have news." said Giles as he joined Cartaphilus and Constantine. "You found Bauer?" asked Constantine.  
"We've found his car. Of course right now it's not as much a car as it is a mass of melted iron.

"What"  
"Struck by lightning, on a highway heading upstate. Which is peculiar since everywhere else in the city is thunder-free"  
"Mystical lightening"  
"That's correct, it's not been confirmed but I suspect it's the order of Galat trying to prevent their turncoat from reaching his destination"  
"Is he dead"  
"No, witnesses saw him leave the car."

"He's traveling on foot, and I'm betting he's still trying to make the journey." said Constantine, "We should follow him."

**---------------------------------------**

Jason was walking along the highway, every muscle torturing him, trying to force him to stop and lay down, but he kept going.

Jason had the instinct to turn and look around, a distance behind him was a fed-ex truck, and he suddenly had an idea that would save him some time and effort.

As the truck came past him, he leaped towards it and clung to the edge of its back, his whole body jerked towards the truck and he was able to hang on. After a while he climbed to its top and collapsed, surrendering to the over whelming pain.

**---------------------------------------**

The cops were present when Cartaphilus, Constantine and Giles finally reached the scene where the Chevrolet Caprice was, and after slipping by them to where they noticed a wet substance on the asphalt, which was recognized as puke and blood.

"Is this Bauer's blood?" asked Constantine as he gestured at the puddle of fowl matter.

"Yes, it is." answered Cartaphilus.

Constantine crouched down and dabbed a napkin with some of the blood.

"This is Bauer's blood; we can use it to devine his location"  
"Shall I inform the order?" asked one of Giles' men, who was also their driver.  
"No need, Philips. I don't want to get struck by lightening in the crossfire."

**---------------------------------------**

Jason got off the fed-ex truck as it left the city, and got on a buss heading for Middletown; once he got there he staggered to a low rent apartment building, which was on the verge of being condemned, but not there yet.

By this point he could barely move, the pain form Cartaphilus's curse was getting the best of him, but he mustered all the strength left in him and walked up the stairs to the third floor, where he banged on a door.

It opened to a young man of twenty.

"Christ!" said the young man in a thick Irish Brogue, "You look like hammered shite"  
"Seamus." said Jason weakly, "I need... ."

Jason then collapsed, leaving Seamus to drag him in.

**--------------------------------------------**

"I lost him!"

John had performed the spell using a map of the state; a burn indicated an area where Bauer was.

"Haven't you divined his location already"  
"Yes, I did. But now if he moves we won't know"  
"That's just great!" barked Cartaphilus.  
"We have to get there sooner then." said Giles.

The three of them had already reached Middletown when the psychic connection between John and Jason was lost.

**----------------------------------------------**

"JASON!"  
"You don't have to yell..." said Jason as he opened his eyes weakly.  
"Who did this to you?" asked Seamus, as he was rummaging through the broken cabinets of his dimly lit kitchenette.  
"I dunno, I was driving my car when suddenly I started puking blood and.. puke"  
"Did you inject anything"  
"No"  
"Did you kill anyone"  
"I... there was a man, he had gray hair and a beard."

Jason had started speaking in an Irish accent not much different than Seamus'; he was too weak to focus on changing his accent like he had been doing for the last year. If it wasn't for his frightening demonic eyes, one would have felt great pity for him.

"Did 'e wear a black trench coat"  
"Yes"  
"I know the bastard; let's see how he enjoys this."

Seamus pulled out an amulet from a drawer and placed it on Jason's forehead, then started chanting, while his eyes turned blood red, "L'Tastader al laa'anah. L'Tahel Ala Sane'eha. Let the curse be turned, and be setup upon he who has casted it."

**-----------------------------------**

Cartaphilus howled in pain as Seamus' spell kicked in.

"What's happening?" asked Constantine.  
"My spell... I... AAAA! I RELINQUISH MY DOING!"

A wave of excruciating pain flowed through Cartaphilus before the pain went away.

**------------------------------------**

"I feel better." said Jason as he struggled to his feet, "I have to go"  
"Like 'ell ye can." said Seamus.  
"Try and stop me."

Seamus merely shoved Jason and he fell right back to the cot he was laying on.

"Get some minutes of rest, I'll get you some breakfast and you bugger off to-"

Seamus noticed a key on the floor, which has fallen from Jason's pocket.

"Bloody... H..." said Seamus in a whisper, "You found it! The mother load! Jason Bauer, you magnificent bastard!"

Jason picked it up and held it to his chest.

"What's the situation with the order of Galat"  
"My group was killed of by the wanker who did this to me. How did you stop it?"

"It's an ancient spell, used to make murderers feel great pain; the thing is there is only one man who knows how to do it"  
"Who"  
"The very man you killed; Cartaphilus."

"THAT was Cartaphilus"  
"Aye, and I used a Celtic spell to make him feel what you feel, he may be immortal but he can't take the heat."

Jason exhaled in bewilderment. While Seamus poured some coffee in a mug and threw him a pack of cigarettes.

"'Ere's your breakfast." said Seamus, and as Jason took a drag and sipped from the coffee he continued, "I'm impressed, Bauer. Infiltrating the Order, Stealing the Key, pissing off Cartaphilus. Not bad for a Demon mutt like you."

"You should talk, warlock."

Seamus laughed, "Where ya headin"  
"North"  
"Need anything"  
"Some guns, suitable to kill Human or Demon, and a car"  
"No problem."

**---------------------------**

"I am going to kill that Demon." said Cartaphilus as he straightened his coat.  
"Not before he tells us what we want to know." answered Giles.

Constantine took a shotgun out of the trunk as h, Giles, Cartaphilus and the driver headed to where Seamus' building stood.

**---------------------------**

Philips the driver knocked the door of an apartment and cocked his shotgun as he heard the door being unlocked.

"What's the Ide- Whoah!" said Seamus as he saw Philips pointing the shotgun at him. Philips then walked into the apartment forcing Seamus to retreat.

"Oy, Prick!"

Philips turned around to see Jason as he stepped away from where he was hiding behind the door, his retractable sword was extended and he batted the shotgun with it, causing Philips to fire a shot into the wall, before being knocked out by a single punch.

Seamus frisked Philips till he found the keys to his car, then picked up the shotgun and handed in to Jason, "'Ere is your gun. Now let's split."

**-------------------------------**

Constantine, Giles and Cartaphilus heard the shot as they were looking through the other apartments, so they all headed to where the sound came from, Constantine cocking his shotgun, Giles readying his axe and Cartaphilus preparing to unleash jolts of mystical purging energy.

Constantine was the first to fall as Jason came out of nowhere charging at him and slamming him hard against a wall, causing him to relinquish the shotgun and collapse in a heap on the ground after some well dealt punches from Jason.

Giles tried to creep up behind Bauer to deliver a devastating swing of his axe, but ten feet away from him; Jason turned around and picked up Constantine's shotgun and fired at the axe, blasting out of his hands. Seamus then hit him in the back of the head with Philips' shotgun, knocking him out as well.

Jason stood up and saw Cartaphilus, standing twenty feet away from him in the corridor, ready to exact some revenge. Seamus had the common sense to step aside.

"Mr. Bauer"  
"Mr. Wanderer"  
"Clearly by now you know I can't be killed by traditional firearms"  
"I know, but it'll be a hoot watching you recover from a blown up head"  
"Give me the key and I'll let you live"  
"I appreciate the offer, but no"  
"You should reconsider; I can save you from the order. We told them we'd turn you in, but you must not use it"  
"You think I'm going to use it"  
"Why else would you steal it? The Order told us you had disserted them and that you had other plans for the key."

Jason was silent for a few moments, then burst laughing and lowered his shotgun.

"The Order said that, huh? Let's have a little talk. You old bastard."

**----------------------------------------**

"I'm impressed with you, Jason." said Seamus, "You've managed to be stalked by the order of Galat, the Watcher's council, Cartaphilus and THE John Constantine, and cleaned their clocks good. No offense mates."

"Non taken." said Giles.

Giles and Constantine were dragged to Seamus's apartment where they were woken up and the five were talking out the misunderstandings.

"How did you manage to drop off my radar?" asked Constantine as he nursed a slightly stingy jaw.  
"I've got me flat sealed from all psychic powers, only God can see what's beyond these walls." said Seamus.

"How about the Order of Galat? I thought they were the guardians of the key"  
"They were," said Jason as he lit himself a cigarette, "At the beginning, but the thing with Demonic covens who serve under heaven, thy have a very unstable sense of loyalty. They switched sides recently. They struck a pact with the five fallen angels. They'll track down the key, which ended up as a piece of some sort of funky sculpture. Give them they key so the can unleash the beast, the Order gut's to rule what's left after every human is dead."

"What is the beast"  
"I donno, But It's unstoppable, and can not be killed by a mortal man, but by a powerful angel. The only hope is for it to remain locked up in its cell"  
"And of course, you have no idea where the cell is"  
"I actually do."

Seamus was the only one whose jaw didn't drop at that instant.

"Wh"  
"It's on an unpopulated island off the coast of Scotland"  
"Ho"  
"Two questions," said Constantine, "If you don't work for the Order, then who do you work for? 'Cause frankly, I don't think two Irish guys like yourselves are doing this on you own."

Jason took a puff and said, "I'm a rogue agent, frankly. Primarily I serve as part of the force of good, and over the years I've been on the payroll of many governments, organizations and Religious orders. My current employer is no one you'd know; suffice to say she's powerful and ambiguous. Next question?"

"What are you?" asked Constantine, for as he looked at him, he saw a figure of a man with skin, eyes and hair as pale as ice, all of his body covered in bloody scabs.

"I'm a half-bread demon, but not lie you've know them. My mother was possessed when she was pregnant with me and dies shortly after my birth, I never knew my father. Raised in a Belfast orphanage. Same old sob story."

The group was silent for a few seconds till Cartaphilus broke the silence, saying, "Where do we go from here"  
"The key can only be destroyed at a stone's throw the Beast's cell. I'm heading for Scotland."

"You've done a remarkable job," said Cartaphilus, "Now you should hand the key over to us"  
"The Hell I am"  
"We have more resources than you can ever manage. We can have the key destroyed within twenty-four hours"  
"No, you can't"  
"Forget it," said Constantine, "We're not going to entrust a demon with saving the world."

A fight was about to ensue as each started to bark out accusations and obscenities, when Seamus yelled, "Pipe Down, You bunch of tits!"

All eyes looked to him, "I think you are all over looking a simple and obvious option; A partnership"  
"I don't trust him." said Constantine.  
"That's your right; but think how much you'd be benefited; a half demon ally isn't the worst thing in the world."

"He could have killed us, you know." said Giles, "I'm all for it"  
"So am I." said Cartaphilus.

Everyone looked at John now, who was yet to make his decision.

"What the Hell, half a demon is more trust worthy than a whole coven of them."

"Marvelous," aid Seamus, "The four Knights ride, the Four Anti-Horsemen of the Apocalypse, The Trench Coat Brigade."

"I'll make arrangements for a plain to take us"  
"That's not an option; you know what they did to my car. They could try and do the same to the plain, and then were all fucked"  
"What do you suggest"  
"We make the trip by land and sea"  
"You must be joking!"

"Gentlemen," said Seamus, "You're in Heaven's service, there are traditions to consider, protocols to exercise; a pilgrimage must be taken."

"It's all about the Journey, eh"  
"Exactly, now get the hell out of my flat."


	4. The Fallen

_**Prague, Czech Republic**_

An old two-hundred year old mansion that has stood the test of time, surviving both world wars and numerous attempts of destruction carried out by enemies of those who dwelled there.

They were the Order of Galat, a Demonic brotherhood that has been around for thousands of years, one that has recently decided they wanted mankind out of the picture.

Their leader was a tall thin man; his skin was pale beyond belief and is eyes were completely red; he was dressed in a dirty-white silk robe as he was issuing orders to his minions.

The day was promising to be memorable; as it was the day the Fallen Angels were going to arrive, after having finished morning the death of their Elder, Lucifer the Devil.

"Count Shohesh," called a young demon of the order to the Coven Elder, "I have unfortunate news."

Shohesh turned to him, looking him in the eyes with a stare of fury, "You dare bring me bad news now, as we are about to receive the Angels whom are future is in their hands? Speak your news."

"It's the Watcher's council, our sources say they managed to track down our turncoat with the help Cartaphilus, the Immortal sorcerer and John Constantine, the man who killed the Devil."

"What's the Unfortunate part"  
"It appears that Jason Bauer managed to explain himself to them, and now they have joined him."

Count Shohesh instantly wrapped his fingers around the neck of the messenger and squeezed hard, instantly separating his head from body.

"They've arrived, Sire!" said another underling, so the Coven Elder straightened to watch as the five angels entered his court.

* * *

**_Canadian Boarder_**

After their meeting in Middletown, the four Occultists clad in trench coats dispatched Philips and took the his car; a midnight blue Audi, heading to the Canadian Border, with Jason at the Driver's seat, Constantine next to him and Giles and Cartaphilus in the back.

"So the plan is, we head to Quebec, and from there we get on a boat that'll take us to Scotland, to avoid being struck by Mystical lightening?" asked Giles.  
"Yes." answered Jason.  
"How do we know we won't get struck on the boat"  
"It's a complicated piece of magic they can't hit anything that's on water, but if it's in the air or on land it's possible"  
"Is that the best they can do? The lightening I mean"  
"It's one of their best tricks; they've got some other up their sleeves."

"Like what"  
"Flocks of Vampiric Bats, Fog, you know."

"Well what happens when we get there?" asked John, "What do we do once we reach Scotland"  
"I don't know yet"  
"What? Are you daft?" yelled Giles.  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist! I have a man who is prepared to tell us if we make it there."

"I'm starting to regret this." said Cartaphilus.  
"Its too late t turn back now, isn't it?"

* * *

_**Prague, Czech Republic**_

A look of reverence and mild fear appeared on the faces of every member of the Order of Galat as the five fallen angels interceded into the ample court, their bare feet walked on the cold marble towards the coven elder, who bowed his head in respect.

"My Lords, It is such an honor."

The Five Angels all had an androgynous appearance, they were all tall and had long frazzled hair, and were dressed in blue robes.

"I am the Demon Count Juff Shohesh, born to Count Zenin and Countess Juta of Delmon(1)."

The seemingly oldest of the Angels spoke, who had hair as yellow as hey, "I am Raum the Advocate, formerly of the Thrones and the Cherubim(2)."

"I am Agares the Physician," said the second who had Brown hair, "formerly of the Virtues"  
"I am Carnivean the Oracle," said the third who had silver hair, "formerly of the Powers"  
"I am Zagiel the Poet," said the fourth who had Auburn hair, "formerly of the Archangels"  
"And I am Iuvart the Hunter," said the fifth and last who had black hair, "formerly of the ninth choir of Angels."

"I am much honored," said Shohesh, "My brothers and sisters of the Order are much honored."

"Tell me something Count Shohesh, do you have the key?" asked Raum.

Shohesh didn't expect the Angels to inquire on that matter so quickly, so he stammered as he searched for an appropriate answer.

"Well, my lords... I"  
"We already know your Agent who found the key and retrieved it had evaded you and is now seeking to destroy our key. Hoe do you plan on fixing the matter?" asked Agares.

"We have sent our finest hunters after him, they shall hunt him down and punish him for ages before sending him to the pits of hell."

"How about the mortal man who killed our Brother Lucifer the Morningstar?" asked Zagiel.

"H... He's with Jason Bauer, our Agent who has the key, his name is Jon Constantine"  
"And why was he allowed to live for THREE MOTHS AFTER HIS CRIME?" asked Carnivean.

Shohesh started to break into sweat as he found speech getting harder, "We thought you wanted to deal with him yourself. Besides, he had heavenly allies and we didn't want to make our true colors known."

"Your competence is staggering, Count Juff Shohesh." proclaimed Iuvart.  
"But luckily we are prepared to offer you one last chance."

Count Shohesh exhaled in relief, "Anything"  
"Bring us the heads of Jason Bauer and John Constantine, and we want the key to lodges into one of their skulls; by midnight. Or die at our hands."

* * *

_**Quebec, Canada**_

Giles got off the pay phone inside a rest stop by a highway and walked to a table where the other three were sitting.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Constantine as he sipped some black coffee.  
"I have an informer in the Order, he just told me that they have just been visited by the five Angels"  
"Good God!" gasped Cartaphilus.  
"He told me their names were Raum, Zagiel, Iuvart, Carnivean and Agares. They nearly executed the coven Elder for his tardiness, but gave him a chance to kill us and get the keys back by Midnight in Prague time. Which means three hours from now, so we must be vigilant and alert."

"Wait a minute," said Cartaphilus, "Can't they read the mind of your friend"  
"They're of the fallen and they're not demons, so probably not. He'll stay out of their way just in case. We should get moving again."

The four stepped outside where snow covered the landscape, their car was parked several two-hundred feet away.

"Giles," said Jason as they walked, "Duck."

Jason extended his sword in one quick motion, then spun around and swung it, Giles reacted quickly enough and squatted down, allowing Jason to decapitate a man who stood behind him with an axe, ready to split Giles's head in half.

"Jason Bauer."

The four spun to look at the source of the call, who was a massive muscular man with an orange moustache who held a sword in his hand.

"Yizak," Jason greeted him, "What are you doing here in Canada"  
"I was commissioned by the Coven Elder to kill you and bring back the key. Which reminds me, who of you is John Constantine"  
"That'd be me." said John as he felt for the shotgun hidden under his coat.

"You will also be killed"  
"Great"  
"Remember that time I saved your life in Caracas?" asked Yizak.  
"Yes, did I ever thank you for that?" said Jason.  
"No. Is this how you repay me? By betraying the coven who took you in and was going to give you power and wealth beyond imagination"  
"Get off it, old boy. You're all fruit cakes"  
"You're entitled to your choice, now you'll suffer the consequences."

"I'd rather suffer the consequences of this action than be the bitch of a bunch of psychotic angels. Let me ask one thing; after they're done killing every last human on this planet, what do you think they'll do to the demons?"

"You should play better than to play those mind games with me. Look Bauer, out of our history I'll make you an offer, surrender the key now; and I'll kill you and Constantine quickly and only cut the arms off your friends."

Jason turned to the others and asked, "What do you think, boys"  
"Enough tomfoolery"  
"I'm just sodding with you, Rupert."

Jason turned back to Yizak.

"Looks like we're going to have to say no"  
"Then you will all be killed"  
"By what army?

If Jason waited just anther moment, he would see the army in question emerging from the nearby forest, within the restaurant and behind parked cars, they encircled them in a number of no less than thirty.

Giles picked up the axe that almost decapitated him seconds ago while Constantine made sure his shotgun was fully loaded.

"It's been nice working with you." said Bauer.

John aimed at Yizak and pulled the trigger, the demon's head exploded and the body subsequently fell to the ground.

"I always thought he was a talkative bastard."

A fierce battle ensued in that parking lot in Québec, all the demons charged at the four, they were armed with swords and masses and hammers.

A jolt of mystic energy from Cartaphilus blew a demon of his knees as Constantine reloaded his shotgun, meanwhile Giles managed to run his axe through a demon's chest as Jason crossed blades light a knight of Arthurian legends. They fought with every fiber of their being, not for the good of mankind, nor because the demons had it coming, but for their momentary survival.

Ten minutes passed, and a shocking truth dawned on Giles.

"They're infinite." he shouted, "They keep coming back."

"Nonsense." said Jason as he started dueling with a tall burly demon with an orange moustache. They fought for a seconds till Jason recognized the moustache.

"Yizak?"

It was indeed Yizak, miraculously brought back from the dead after John blew his head to bits.

"It can't be!" yelled Jason and was subsequently stabbed in the gut.

Another Jolt of energy hit Yizak in the chest and killed him, momentarily. While Jason staggered to his feet, the wound was superficial and he could heal, given time, which they didn't have.

"It's pointless," said John as he continued to try and fend of the demons, "Get the car."

Jason nodded in acknowledgment and wobbled to the car, with one hand he fought off any demo who tried to stand in his way and with the other he held his wound trying to keep the bleeding to a minimum, he decapitated a demon and watched in awe as it started to grow anther head.

"That's no good sportsmanship." he mumbled as he got into the car and put the keys in the ignition.

With the Demon warrior gone, the remaining three Trench coated men started to feel the endless onslaught of demonic attack taking its toll on them. Cartaphilus finally fell as he was stabbed in the heart and fell to the ground.

The black mass of a German automobile came screeching and slammed into five demons, sending them flying in different directions with some of their limbs twisted an their bones shattered.

Constantine dragged the fallen Cartaphilus to the back seat and Giles got in next to Jason, and the three men looked in fear as those they managed to put down rose again and prepared to continue.

"Bugger this," said Jason as he put the car in reverse, "I'm hitting' the road."

He hit the gas hard and the car shot backwards tacking out a dozen of demons in the process, then jerked the wheel and switched into Drive and sped off.

"I'm having a headache." said Cartaphilus as he opened his eyes, the wound in his chest now healed.

"What the hell happened back there?" barked Giles.  
"The Order resorted to sending a Legion of their henchmen. They used a spell to ensure regeneration and continuous resurrection"  
"They are Immortal"  
"Only for now. The spell only lasts for a few hours, in this case I speculate it'll last till Midnight, Prague time."

Constantine looked behind, they were chasing after them at phenomenal speed, and the faster the car went, the faster they could run.

"Mr. Bauer," barked Giles, "Please do tell us how come the demons of the order can run twice as fast a guzzle."

Jason looked in the rearview mirror, and to his shock realized what was going on.

"Impossible! How"  
"Are you telling us you don't know"  
"I'm in the covert operations wing of the order, or was. I barely know anything about the spells thy have, I don't know how they work."

A burst was suddenly heard and the movement of the car got strange.

"Mates, don't fret but I think we have a flat tire."

"Of course we do!" hissed Cartaphilus in frustration.

Giles looked behind as Jason tried to keep the car going, he noticed something crucial; as the car slowed down, so did he demons, it was as if they could only move a s fast as the car.

Giles looked at the axe in his hand, its blade coated with demon's blood. He quickly had a revelation.

"There is a bridge ahead, right"  
"Right, but"  
"Make it to the bridge and leave the ret to me"  
"What are you planning on"  
"Just get there."

Jason hit the gas hard and struggled to keep the car from flipping over as it skidded everywhere due to the deflating tire, four minutes passed till the edge appeared on the horizon.

"They're catching up!" said Constantine.

The demon's started catching up to the car, and once they were on the bridge, Giles opened his window and chucked the axe out the window so that it would fall from a great height.

"Stop here!"

Jason hit the brakes. What happed next was phenomenal, as thought blow by a fierce wind, the demons were hoist up and thrown off the bridge by some invisible force.

Giles stepped out and the others followed. They peered over the side of the bridge and looked as the demons floated in the space between the ground and the bridge, then they suddenly exploded.

"What... the... fuck"  
"How did you do that?" asked Cartaphilus.

"The spell they used was cast on them in a mass, so I presume they were forced to stay within a distance of each other, probably a hundred feet from each other. That's why they could run as fast as the car, because we were carrying some of them with us." explained Giles.

"The blood on your axe?" asked Constantine.  
"And the blood on Bauer's sword. So when the axe fell down the valley and the sword stayed here, they were in a tug between the two, and hence their flesh wasn't stable and they imploded"

"Whatever," said Jason as he lit a cigarette, "I'm just happy to still have my head firmly strapped to my shoulders."

"Come on," said Constantine, "Let's fix that tire and get moving."

* * *

_12:01 A.M._

_**Prague, Czech Republic**_

The remaining of the Coven Elder's burnt flesh lay on the marble floor, and the angels looked upon the rest of the order who stood trembling.

"Count Juff Shohesh is dead, as you can see. You will all be answering to us now." said Raum.

"Which one of you is the high priest of magic"  
"You killed him, M'Lord"  
"Very well, ho was his second in command?"

A short, portly white robed man stepped up and bowed his head, "That'd be me."

"I have an order for you"  
"Anything, M'Lord."

Raum looked coldly with her big green eyes and said, "Unleash the Leviathan."

* * *

(1) Delmon is an ancient kingdom from 3000 B.C. which was in what is now known as the Kingdom of Bahrain.  
(2) All the angels mentioned are from theology and belong to the spheres as mentined. 


	5. The Leviathan

To tell you the truth, Kam, Constantine is under nicotine withdrawal. And besides, he was the one tot ck down Jason and he does his share of asskicking. He'll get his act together don't worry.

Sorry I was late, possesed folk, writers block, don't think I'll ever get moving on Vol 4.

* * *

**Middletown, New York**

Seamus dialed the number to Jason's phone franticly and put the receiver to his ear and listened intently, passing like a madman.

"Hello"  
"Jay. Listen carefully, the coven is sending a whole bunch of biblical baddies after you and the boys"  
"Who is this?" Jason asked in a playful manner.  
"Quit monkeying around you demon half-breed lover of livestock! It's Seamus. The coven elder is dead"  
"I figured so, seeing as how we didn't die on his dead line"  
"You knew? Where are you?"

"Off the Canadian west coast. We're on the boat and Scotland bound"  
"After they killed Count Shohesh they sent something after you"  
"What? More Pseudo-Immortal Demon posies"  
"No. Sea Deamons, lead by The Leviathan."

Jason was silenced.

"You mean as the Leviathan in the bible? The great big swimming dragon"  
"Yes; that one"  
"I'll tell the troops."

Jason's tone changed to a fearful one, Seamus continued.

"Jason, In case you die and you more than likely will die; there is something I have to tell you."

"Did you want to say always had a crush on me"  
"What? FUCK NO! Remember that time when we was in South Africa and we had only enough money for a plain ticket home"  
"Yeah, then you were robbed and we had to stay there for three extra weeks. It wasn't your fault if that's what you're worrying about, I've long forgiven you."

"Well I wasn't robed; I blew them all in a poker game."

Jason was silent for a minute, and then spoke angrily.

"Better pray for an Apocalypse, Seamus O'Brien. Or It's my foot up your arse!"

Jason hung the phone and looked at the Canadian coast, which was now just a line on the horizon.

He an the rest of the crew got on the boat in a port in Nova Scotia, boat being an unaccurate term, it was more like a small yacht, the best one they could afford, the dealer that sold it also gave them some weaponry for the trip to and fro.

After setting the curse of the ship and making sure the sea was clear, Jason went down to the interior of the ship/yacht/boat, which was divided into four sleeping cabins, a bathroom and a kitchen. The others were sitting in the kitchen, having just eaten breakfast. They were talking until Jason suddenly walked in and then they fell into awkward silence.

"Don't stop on my account." Jason said in a cold voice, which held a hint of a demon's growl he couldn't stifle.

"I don't know what you mean." said Giles.  
"You were talking about..?" "Sports, the '9ers mostly." said Constantine.  
"The 49ers?"

Tension was starting to build between the group that was in the clear for the first time in the two days they knew each other after having been always on the run. Jason started to suspect a plot.

"Yeah," said Constantine coldly, "I'm from LA and they're Frisco but they do make a good team, wouldn't you say?"

"I presume you have something to tell us, Captain?" asked Cartaphilus.

"I got a call; I have information about the competition"  
"What is it"  
"In a plot t prevent us from making it to Scotland they are sending some nautical baddies to stop us in our tracks"  
"Know of any in particular"  
"The Leviathan was assigned as the top Agent in this operation, apparently he's in bed with the angels, so to speak."

A wave hit the side of the ship as the silence set in.

"How are we on the Weaponry?" asked Constantine.

"We've got some Shotguns, AK-47s, Grenades, a Mini Gattling Gun and a missile Launcher."

"Were you planning on Occupying Scotland"  
"I came prepared; do you mind, Exorcist?"

Constantine got up and looked Jason in the eye, Jason towered over Constantine and it was apparent he would have the upper hand in a fight.

"Really, John! Do you plan on fighting me?"

Constantine starred Jason dead in his blood red demonic eyes and stepped back.

"Not right now."

"Mr Bauer," said Giles, trying to wash away the hostility, "How soon will we arrive to Scotland."

"It depends," Jason said as he watched Constantine leave, "Besides the Sea Demons, I expect us to arrive in 66 Hours or so."

"Then Giles and I will research ways to vanquish the Leviathan."

The sentence uttered by Cartaphilus indicated that a wish for Jason to leave, so he did, returning to deck.

He looked back behind them, Canada was now gone. He could hear someone vomiting into the sea, Constantine no doubt. The Exorcist may have had the stomach for demons but he didn't fare well at sea.

* * *

A day passed before the first attack struck.

It was around three a.m., Cartaphilus and Giles had just turned in and Constantine was asleep for hours, Jason was still up manning the ship. And suddenly the shooting started.

Hurrying to the deck, they saw Jason franticly shooting at creatures trying to board the ship. They looked like mermaids, only their upper bodies were green and muscular. And their heads were resembling those of apes with very sharp bulging fangs.

They grabbed weapons as well and started to to hack and shoot at the sea demons. Twice had one of them manage to come onboard and bite Jason in the leg, then he'd break their necks in animalistic fury.

By the time morning came the legion of demonic mermen was blown out of the water and the few that were left had escaped.

The battle left them tired and on edge, either sleep or research became out of the question, so they passed time by readying weapons and staying on guard for any attack. Jason was the worst of all, for he hadn't had any sleep for days. Which caused his features to harden and his demon side to manifest in some of his facial attributes.

The second attack came half a day later, when Seplavites closed in from the sky above and started attacking the ship, Jason as usual, grabbed a shotgun and started shooting them down, while Cartaphilus helped with some jolts of energy.

Remembering such an incident from before, Constantine took out a rag from his pocket and wrapped it around his hand, it was the remaining pieces of the same rag he used to defend Angela in that street over a year ago when they were attacked by a flock of winged demons.

"In the name of all the prophets that walked the earth," he muttered as he lit the rag on fire, "I the name of the saints looking down from the sky, by the cleansing power of faith, I burn you to oblivion."

He swung his forearm in a sweeping motion as the ran caught fire, the rag then ignites in a powerful light, Illuminating the are and sending rays of light through the bat like wings of the demons, who then withered up and turned to ash before the dust hit the water.

And then came the Leviathan.

A harrowing monstrosity it was, resembling a hundred-foot long black skinned snake with the head of a dragon.

Shotguns were ready in the hands of Constantine, Gils and Cartaphilus, white Jason held a loaded missile launcher. They waited in anticipation as the Leviathan swam under the surface and then reared its head above the water.

After carefully aiming at the head, Jason pulled the trigger and missile sliced the air towards the target...

And hit the Leviathan square on the jaw, but the terrible thing was, that even after the missile exploded, the leviathan wasn't even moved, wasn't even scared, and perhaps the powerful demon didn't even mind.

"Fuck!" said one of them, and it doesn't matter who cause they were all thinking it. Jason loaded another missile into the launcher, but then the wrath of the Leviathan struck them.

A streak of flame burst from the Leviathan's nostrils and struck the side of the ship, sending it rocking. Then a wave caused by it's tail almost drowned them.

They started pulling the triggers of their shotguns, trying to hit any part they could, to no avail. Because every shot simply bounced off the Leviathan's skin.

Jason then collected a Mini-Gattling Gun from a crate and loaded a strip of ammo and started shooting, which although managed to pierce it's thick skin, only pissed off the leviathan which started to breath fire unto them and slam it's powerful tail against their ship.

"Where's the Key?" screamed Constantine, as he realized this was one battle they might not win.

"I have it!" said Jason as he raised the key from his pocket. While he was fiddling with the missile launcher.

"No! You idiot!"

The Leviathan saw the key and went after it, Jason tried to escape by diving in the other direction, but the sea monster caught his leg in its mouth.

Jason clutched the missile launcher instinctively and hurled the key at Constantine.

They all watched as the Leviathan dragged Jason away, and held it thirty feet in the air preparing to swallow him, realizing he didn't have the key anymore.

But in a last effort to not be eaten, Jason lodged the missile launcher between its jaws to prevent them from snapping shot on him. He could hear the metal bend and the Launcher wouldn't hold for long. So he took out three grenades from his belt and pulled their pins simultaneously, dropped them into the Leviathan's throat and dove into the ocean.

The explosion rocked the boat and blew up the Leviathan's head, eve though it's body still stood erect in the water.

Jason swam to the boat where they threw him a rope and helped him onto the deck. They welcomed him back and then Cartaphilus wondered.

"Why is it still moving?"

He was right, even though it was render headless, the Leviathan's body still stood erect in the water and was experiencing something uncanny.

Without any warning, two heads sprouted from where the original head was.

"That's not sporting!"

The fight went on, the Leviathan started to swim in circles around the ship, blowing flames from both heads at the boat, causing more and more damage.

Constantine was knocked down and landed next to Giles who was on his back as well.

"Constantine," Giles said eagerly, "Do you see how it sprouted two heads"  
"It's hard to miss." said Constantine as he rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't it remind you of anything?"

"Sure, the Hydra in Greek mythology"  
"Exactly, according to the legend, Hercules was sent to slay a creature with multiple heads, only upon every decapitation the Hydra would sprout two new heads"  
"...So he cauterized the bloody stomps, I know."

"I think we have to decapitate the heads and then cauterize the wounds using a bomb of some sort"  
"Jason used fire to blow the head of in the first place. Sure it would work?"

"It's worth a try."

They filled Cartaphilus and Jason in on he plan, and the next step was decided.

**----------------------------------------**

"Hey!" called Cartaphilus as he waved the key, "Come get me."

The Leviathan looked with its heads at him, then charged quickly trying to get to Cartaphilus.

The Immortal stepped aside in the last second allowing Constantine to shoot a missile between it's necks. While Jason leapt from the top of the boat onto one of it's heads while holding an operating chainsaw in one hand, and straddling the neck with his legs.

The Blades cut through the flesh and the head fell into the ocean, lifeless, and as Jason prepared to burn the bloody stomp, the other head pushed him onto the boat and the Leviathan retracted.

"We were so close!" Giles exclaimed.

But the Leviathan's head turned at its bloody stomp of a severed neck and breathed fire, and two heads emerged.

"Alright, that's even worse."

"It seems that fire is it needs to regenerate its heads, if we leave the stomps bleeding then it will die." commented Giles.

"We'll have to cut all three at once before one can regenerate another."

"How do you suppose we going to do that? I only have the two hands."

**----------------------------------------**

Once again, Jason was straddling a neck and severing off one of the heads, the demon was smarter than it appeared and wouldn't be fooled as easily as the first time.

The head fell to the water, and one of the heads turned to blow fire onto Jason and the stomp, so he lodged the still spinning blades in the stomps to keep that from happening.

It twisted and turned ad the two heads sent harrowing screams of Agony. Meanwhile, Cartaphilus was on another head and he managed to bind it with the chain so that it could never spread its jaws.

The third head removed the chainsaw from the bloody stomp and it dropped it, but the chainsaw was also chained by a long iron chain to Jason's foot, so he retrieved it and sliced at the sides of the neck, so the free head spread its jaws for a repeated attack.

When they were a few feet apart, Jason leapt with great agility and clung to the neck, then severed it.

The only remaining head, wrapped in a chain bobbed in all directions and yelps of pain sounded of it and. Its tail violently batted the side of the boat.

Jason slid down the smooth cylindrical shaft of the neck and stood at the base of all three necks, then hacked at the base of the only remaining head's neck.

This time, the snake-like sea beast fell into he water and submerged, causing a great splash.

Cartaphilus and Jason swam to the boat, where they were met by glum faces from Giles and Constantine.

"The boat is damaged. I think were sinking."

They climbed into the boat cursing their luck and the angels that sent all those demons. They were certain thy wouldn't reach Scotland.

"Look." said Cartaphilus as he pointed at the horizon, where a green strip of land could be seen.

"We made it."


	6. The Island

**Islay, Scotland**

The Brigade arrived at their destination, their spirits were tired and their flesh was aching from the battle with the leviathan. Their boat was in bad shape a swell and was not likely to be able to make the trip back, but none of that mattered.

A teenage Scot couple saw the strangers as they arrived, looking very ominous and out of place, they walked to the village center where a quaint little Inn stood in a cobblestone covered square.

Again as they walked into the lobby which was also the cafe and pub, their appearance brought them unwanted attention.

"We need four room." said Jason Bauer as he slammed a stack of Pounds down on the reception counter.

The Inn's owner, an old strapping man capable of grinding virtually anyone without breaking a sweat, looked at them in suspicion.

"Where are you from?" he asked.  
"We came from New York. On a boat if you're wondering."

"Well what are ye doing 'ere?"

John smirked, "We're here for the sheep."  
"The Fuck is wrong with you!"

The owner seemed prepared to pound on all four, but Giles intervened, "Sorry about my friend, sir. We're very fatigued and wish to rest at once."

Giles' attempts to smooth out the suspicion failed as the patrons started inching towards them.

"There is no cause for violence." said Cartaphilus.  
"You don't think so?" asked a waitress, "We wish to know business a yank, a patty a limey and a git are doing 'ere. It's not Loch Ness so spell it out."

"No reason to be inhospitable, Gladys. They are here for me."

All eyes turned to the man who spoke, a man of ninety who sat by himself at a table in the corner, merely five feet tall and with brilliant blue eyes, he had an apparent sense of dignity and warmth. And obviously revered by all.

"Sorry, Alestir." apologized the owner, "We didn't know."  
"That's alright, Roy."

The owner turned to the four and smiled, "You'll 'ave to forgive us, Gents. We don't have much of visitors in these parts."

"No problem." muttered John. The atmosphere then seemed to return to as it was before they came, everyone forgot about them.

They head to the old man, Alestir, and sat at his table.

"You are the men who came to slay the beast, right?"

They all exchanged a look.

"You can say that. " said John, "I'm C-"  
"John Constantine." said Alestir, "And you are Rupert Giles, and you are Jason Bauer, and you are Cartaphilus the Wanderer. I know who you are."

"That's good."

"Let me first tell you my story. I was a solider in the allied forces in World War II, We were stationed in North Africa, actually. One day I was shot and left to bleed, unable to move. And while I laid there under the hot sun, dying, an Angel appeared to me, she said I must live past my time to fulfill a mission. I had to live in this coastal town of Scotland and wait till a day when a group of cloaked foreigners emerge from the sea and arrive to slay the beast that dwells in a cave in these highlands. And here I am."

"How did you know who we were?"  
"I have my contacts, Son."

"So where is the beast?"

Alestir took out a napkin and drew an abstracts map to the cave in question.

"Along the way you will encounter demon guards, bent on stopping you, as you can imagine. They're dumb brutes and some of the natives have killed a few in the past, but they're vicious, so be careful and wise."

"What is the beast?"

Alestir paused and smiled, "That's for you to find out and for us to never know."

"What about the Angels?" asked Constantine, "If we kill the beast, what will they do?"

"I'd imagine they'd be upset. But believe me, once you take care of the Beast, you won't have to worry about them."

Alestir looked at the clock and stood up, "Now, Gentlemen. I'm rather tired and wish to retire to bed. Goodnight."

Alestir left the Inn and the Brigade soon scrambled, Jason went to the bar, Cartaphilus walked outside, Giles started talking to the bar patrons and John stroked the key, contemplating what lay ahead.

In a few hours the clock turned eleven and the Brigade turned in to collect on a much needed night of peaceful rest.

* * *

But rest they did not do, as it is hard to sleep when you're on an island where a terrible monster has slept from the beginning of man's time.

Cartaphilus bent his pillow for the tent time in an hour trying to find a more comfortable position. But he couldn't, then suddenly he heard a call.

"O Cartaphilus."

The voice was androgynous and in a whisper. He slowly raised his head and beheld an Angel.

A beautiful, silver haired, fallen angel, it resembled a woman and spoke quietly, "I am Carnivean the Oracle, formerly of the Powers."

"I bet you are."

**_---------------------------------------_**

Giles had managed to fall asleep and was dreaming of being devoured by sharks when he heard the whisper.

"O Rupert."

He shot up in bed and beheld the angel that faced him, he put on his glasses and his jaw dropped as he was able to see the Angel clearly, her hair beautiful auburn.

"I am Zagiel the Poet, formerly of the Archangels."

"Good grief!"

**_---------------------------------------_**

Constantine wasn't even caught of guard with the whisper, he had felt someone appear in his room.

"O Jonathan."

He slowly looked at the Angel with brown hair, "My name is Agares, the Physician. Formerly of the Virtues."

"Whoop-De-Do."

**_---------------------------------------_**

Jason had swallowed several valumes, as his Demon nature was too strong to be put to sleep by the usual dosage, he slept for a few minutes without any dreams till the Whisper was uttered.

"O Jason."

The whisper was very soft yet it woke him from his drug induced sleep like a grenade exploding three feet away from him. Alarmed, he shot up in bed and his hand found its way to gun which he aimed at the Angel that stood in the middle of the room.

"I am Iuvart the Hunter." the black haired Angel said, "Once of the ninth choir of Angels."

"Fuck me, I think Y'are."

**_---------------------------------------_**

Cartaphilus stared intently at Carnivean, contemplating if he could take out the Angel or not.

"I know what you're thinking; you're thinking: That Angel is a very easy target, sitting there a helpless as a baby, when it fell out of the Lord's grace she lost most of her power, but is the little that's let enough to resist my magic? And my answer is, Yes. That and the fact that right now I'm non-corporial, I'm a ghost."

Carnivean then pushed his/her palm through one of the walls and it passed through.

"I didn't come to fight, Wanderer. That's for demons to do. Like your friend Jason Bauer, tell me, do you really think he is to be trusted?"

"He's not just a demon."  
"Correct, his half-demon only, the other half being human, so tell me..."

**_---------------------------------------_**

"...does that make him less likely towards error?"

Giles starred intently at Zagiel.

"You're forgetting you're talking to a human."  
"I haven't, but tell me really, have you not seen men serve the forces of darkness in the past? All those years as a Watcher and you've not witnessed anything like that?"

Giles drifted to the memory of several such men, including a southern preacher in a little Calefornia town two years ago.

"I'm not denying it."

"And besides Mr Bauer, look at the others, the coward who betrayed the son of god, who didn't bare the idea of the Christ having a seconds rest for one second. Can you trust such a man?"

"That was a long time ago."

"Time can pass again and again, but still leave most things unchanged. What about the Exorcist? Have you no idea about he sins he committed? Did he tell you of a little innocent girl he sent to hell on the count of his own arrogance and ignorance?(1)"

"Shut up!"

"What would Buffy think of you, Giles. What would she do if she knew the kind of men you worked with these days."

**_---------------------------------------_**

"It's not going to work." said Constantine calmly, "You're trying to be Yoko Ono and turn us on each other, but it won't work. Not on me."

Agares' face didn't twitch a muscle, "I commend your strength of faith. Must be hard trusting Demons and Immortal sinners."

"I do my best."

"Must be hard to keep the trust in god, after he had forgiven you he had condemned you to hell, just like that."

"That's it..."

"And Gabriel(2)," continued Agares, "She was determent to start an apocalyptic holocaust, but even she was forgiven. It has to make a man question his beliefs."

John stood up and went to punch Agares, but his fist through the angel like a rock through fog.

"Remember, I'm not really here."

"Better get out then."

"But really, John, how does it make you feel to have to trust a Demon holding the key to hell?"

**_---------------------------------------_**

"None of them trust you." said Iuvart and looked out the window.

"Really? I'm shocked." said Jason mockingly as he lit a cigarette.

"Ungrateful aren't they? You risked your life when you infiltrated the Order, then narrowly dodged their attacks, suffered from a spell cast by Cartaphilus and still managed to continue the journey. And then you fought bravely infornt of them, killing scores of your friends for their kind, then slew THE Leviathan. And after all that, they still see you as a half-breed demon. Why bother?"

**_---------------------------------------_**

"Do you know that Constantine was once admitted into heaven? That's true; he committed self sacrifice, was allowed into heaven and then was resurrected. Then After one year he blew it! Can you believe it? Now look at you, For two thousand years, you were forced to wander the earth, defending the helpless, fighting for god. Don't you think you've earned your rest?"

"You've said you piece, now what do you want?" asked Cartaphilus.

"I have a deal for you." said Carnivean.

**_---------------------------------------_**

"I think you should go." Giles said.

"Not before I present my offer." said Zagiel.

**_---------------------------------------_**

"Kiss my Arse, Angel." scoffed Jason.

"I think I'd rather make you an offer you mustn't refuse."

**_---------------------------------------_**

"Fuck off." Constantine shouted.

"I'll make you a deal Constantine. If you help us tomorrow, you will be made Immortal. And little Astra Logue, do you remember her? Astra will be released from Hell, she'll be allowed into heaven as will Nigel Archer(3), and all the others suffering from your mistake."

**_---------------------------------------_**

"Help us tomorrow, and you will be allowed to rest. Your soul would not suffer the fires of hell one bit." said Canivean. Cartaphilus couldn't help but gasp.

**_---------------------------------------_**

"Help us tomorrow, and your Girls and friends will be spared, you can't stop us. So join us." said Zagiel. Giles couldn't say a thing.

**_---------------------------------------_**

"We know you hate being Human, Jason Bauer. Help us and not only will we purge you of your Humanity. But you will be a King in Hell."

Jason couldn't come up with a rude, vulgar and snappy comeback.

Iuvaet then asked,

"Do..."

**_---------------------------------------_**

"..you..."

**_---------------------------------------_**

"..accept..."

**_---------------------------------------_**

"Our Offer?"

* * *

Author's Notes:  
(1) Astra Logue is a girl John did not only failed to save, but condemned her to hell. Red 'Vol2'  
(2) Gabriel died in my Firse fic and became an Angel again. Read 'Vol1'  
(3) Nigel Archer is a character form the Hellblazer comics, featured in my first fic in the series. A Friend of John, is condemned to Hell after overdosing on drugs. Read 'Vol1' 


	7. The Plague

The following morning many had changed, for one, Alestir was found in his room in the Inn, dead. The Village doctor saw the cause of death as a stroke.

A feeling of hostility grew among the four men of the brigade, stirred up by the Fallen Angels that visited each one of them individually the night before. And even though it was an event of great significance, none of them told any other about what happened.

"I found a letter from Alestir in my room last night." said Giles who then opened up a folded piece of paper,

"_As I left you tonight, I had the suspicion that this town has seen the last of me, something is telling me that I won't see the light of morning anymore. So I'll have to tell you what I know._

_The Beast as you know can only be killed by a powerful heavenly force, and is said that it will be killed in the End of Days by the Archangel Michael, General of Heaven's Army. So killing it would be out of the question. The only valid action to carry out is to destroy the key, and have the Beast's cell locked till Kingdom Come. Failing that, you must stop the ritual that is needed to awaken the beast from it's generations of slumber and unleash it unto mankind._

_For the ritual in question, I knew nothing. But I'll tell you on thing, to destroy the key you must first use it to unlock the door._

_May God Protect you, O band of Champions_."

The plan was set, they would head to where the boat's remaining were and arm themselves, then head to the mountain and find the cave. Where they'd find a way to destroy the key once and for all.

Each armed himself in the fashion of his choice, John with a shotgun, Giles with a sword, while Jason carried the mini Gattling gun and wrapped belts of ammunition around his torso under his trench coat as well as some grenades. As they left the boat, it started raining, the sky went gray and thunder sounded heavily. All was very fitting of the day.

As Alestir said, several flocks of demons inhibited the mountain, and they managed to get by them unscathed, avoiding confrontation whenever they could.

Two hours of hiking later, thy finally reached the cave, which was carved into a great mass of volcanic rock. They ventured through the dark tunnel and arrived at the end. Where a demon guarded a metal door. Jason shot the demon full of bullets and then they were able to inspect the door closely.

It was made of a smooth flat metal in which the only oddity was a tiny keyhole, which was even though as old a mankind itself, was stainless and shiny like the key itself.

"Should we open it?" asked Cartaphilus.

They all exchanged looks of fear, hesitation and sorrow.

"It's now or never."

Giles took out the key and inserted it into the keyhole and turned it.

The door swung open in a powerful motion, so Giles leapt back and raised his sword, Jason put his index finger on his gun's trigger and Constantine cocked his shotgun.

A fierce, animalistic war cry erupted from Jason, no doubt caused by his demon side. The Brigade charged into the cave, ready for their final battle, they ran in prepared for anything. But they were still surprised.

Silence.

"What in the name of Joey is this?" Jason softly said.

The Cell was cylindrical, and stone roof was fifty feet above hem, and a short distance form them was a ledge that overlooked a deep pit, there was nothing and none there.

Although, light was available as it came in through holes in the ides of the cell.

"Could it be that the beast has already been unleashed?"

"Mates, look!"

Jason pointed into the pit and they justgazed.

Millions upon Millions of creatures dwelled in the pit, each one resembled a Two headed Serpent with the wings of a bat and a human eyes on their back. Each was in the size of an Eagle.

None of the disgusting, horrific creatures moved to attack them, as they appeared to be a state of sleep.

"Harpies." said Constantine, "They're the beast."  
"Of course!" exclaimed Giles, "We understood the prophecy wrong, it didn't mean 'Beast' but perhaps 'Plague'! A legion of demonic creatures that could swep across the glove, causing havo wherever they passed!"

"I think I was more optimistic when I thought we were going up a dragon or something. What now?" asked Jason.

Two gunshots were heard and a yelp came from Jason a she collapsed to the ground, his shins bleeding from two fresh bullet holes.

"Now you die."

Constantine and Giles looked back and all they saw was Cartaphilus, standing with a smooking gun in hand with the world's smuggest smirk on his face.

"You... betrayed us?"  
"Clearly."

With great agility, Cartaphilus kicked Constantine in the face and took away his gun, then hit Giles across the face with it, and clubbed him after he fell, knocking him out cold.

Jason turned and aimed the gattling gun at Cartaphilus, but a jolt of energy knocked it away and into the pit.

"It's good night for you, Bauer." said Cartaphilus as picked up Gile's sword and put it through Jason, even piercing the rock beneath him.

Jason's red eyes turned white as he spazemed in pain, he spat half a pint of blood as he said his final words; "Bollocks."

With Giles knocked out and Jason killed, Cartaphilus turned to Constantine, who was starting to get up. He hit him in the back of the head with a rock as hard as he could.

A strange smell. Sounds quitted down and vision grew dark and went away. The last of the Uncorrupted men of the Brigade was knocked out.

* * *

"Wake Up, Constantine. You don't wan to miss this."

Constantine opened his eyes and looked at Cartaphilus who stood above him with the gun.

He tried to kick him down but discovered his hands and legs were tied.

Looking around, he saw Giles bound in the corner, While Jason still lay with Giles's sword through him. But more strangely, The five Angels were all laying on the floor, dead.

"What happened?" asked Constantine.

"Y'Know, last night each one of us was visited by one of those Angels, Carnivean the Oracle visited me, Agares the Phycisian visited the Exorcist, Zagiel the poet visited the Watcher and Iuvart the Hunter visited the Mercenary. Meanwhile, Raum was busy causing Alestir a stroke.

" They made me a deal, they'd give me peace and allow me to die and be reborn without memory of this life, if I helped them out."

"You Bastard!"

"I'm not going to argue." said Cartaphilus with a smile, "'Course I don't like Angels, even of the fallen variety, so I killed them when they came here to perform the ritual. Shot them in the heads with sacred bullets I had all the time. It was way too easy."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to unleash those Harpies, just as planned, only they will answer to me. You see the Angels taught me how to do the ritual as a show of good faith. All I have to do is chant a little, and drop a freshly killed human sinner's corpse into their pit. That's where you come in."

Cartaphilus stood up and started to pace.

"I can't use the angels or Jason since they're not fully human. And I'm not sure Giles did enough sinning, which leaves you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, Suicides, Committing Seven deadly Sins and breaking Ten Commandments, not to mention that little girl in Greenwich Village that you sent to hell on count of your stupidity."

Cartaphilus laughed out loud.

"You know what's funny? You never saw it coming! All the time you, Giles and I were too busy watching out from Jason. Hell, I didn't know I'd do it!"

He pulled the word out of Jason's corpse and sliced at the ropes that tied Constantine, "It's no way to die for you, Constantine. You'll die like a man."

Constantine sat up, his lip was bleeding.

"Very Christian of you."

"Let me guess," said the man with the gun, "This comes as a total shock to you?"

John Constantine bitterly looked up at the man, he brushed a lock of hair made wet by the rain and wiped some of his blood off his lip and said, "Yeah well, you got me good, what can I say?"  
"A prayer would be a good idea, considering your destination."  
"I think I might, just one final request..."  
"Her you go," said the man as tossed him a pack of cigarettes and a matchbox, "I thought you might get a hankering."  
"Thanks, you're a fuckin' prince."

John fired the cigarette and inhaled the sweet poison; his lungs long awaited that sensation.

"So where do you think it all went wrong, Johnny Boy?"

John took a puff and said, "Hard to say... I'd say from the beginning."  
"In all fairness I was for real, at the start."

John eyed the cigarette in hand, and though about his end, and how after all he saw and went though, he'd finally die in a cave and be fed to legions of harpies.

"Now stand up, John. Walk to the ledge."

John ignored him completely, so Cartaphilus pointed the gun at Giles.

"I'll shoot him if you don't."

Despite knowing Giles would be dead anyway, John stood up and walked to the ledge slowly.

He suddenly turned and grabbed the gun, which fired into a wall, they started wrestling for it and John burned Carthpilus' hand with the cigarette to force him to relinquish it. The gun fell into the pit, so the two men had to duke it out on their own.

John felt his bones shatter as he punched his adversary in the ribs, repeatedly, and had the upper hand until Cartaphilus kicked him in the groin and followed by an uppercut punch to the chin that blew the wind out of him.

They soon were flat on the stone floor, quiet, both in pain. Only Cartaphilus had John's shotgun, which brought them back where they started.

"Walk to the Edge, Shitkicker!"

John complied, and stood panting on the ledge and lit a final cigarette, his very last one.

Cartaphilus aimed at Constantine and started chanting, "Animus Naeam Des Cklof del Daemon."

The creatures apparently were awoken, as they started squawking and making demonic sounds fitting of them.

"Any last Words, Constantine?"  
"Just a few."

John took a long drag and exhaled, "Never turn your back on a demon untill you've seen it in flames."

At first, Cartaphilus smirked disrespectfuly, then understood what John meant and spun around and...

Jason was standing right behind him, still bleeding, wielding Giles' sword which minutes ago pierced his body.

With untamable wrath he struck it through Cartaphilus' heart and Immortal's eyes were filled with disbelief, the tip of the sword had exited from his back, so Constantine pulled the blade and swung Cartaphilus into the pit full of harpies.

The demon birds' sounds started to grow louder and wings fluttering was heard. It was time to leave.

John and Jason untied Giles and ran out like bats out of hell, once outside, Constantine shut the door with little ease and turned the key and pulled it out, the cell was locked again.

It was all over, The Charge of the Trench Coat Brigade ended in a spectacle of blood, betrayal and vengeance.

* * *

Eh, I'm not proud of this fic very much but I decided a while ago not to ever leave fics with loose ends. On a brighter note, I finally am out of the writers block with Vol 4. Which will re commense in a few days. Cheers, Lads. 


	8. Epilogue

Rupert, John and Jason staggered all the way back to the village, much have happened in the last week. With Half-demons working as Mercenaries, Immortals, Backstabbing Demonic brotherhoods, vengeful Angels, monsters that would keep coming back no matter how much you've killed them. That one week would have counted for a life time for most people.

When they reached the village they were shocked to see everyone, the town doctor, the mortician, the Inn owner; everyone was dressed in brown robes and stood in wait for them.

"Welcome back," said the Inn owner, "I see your numbers down by one. Martyr?"  
"Turncoat."

"I see."

"Don't take this the wrong way," said Constantine, "But what the fuck is going on?"

"I suppose you know that the key originally was guarded by a demonic order, which was wiped out by another coven, which then guarded it?"

"Yes, then It was lost for centuries after the crusades."

"Well that second coven, the one that did the wiping was us."

The three expressed their lack of comprehension.

"After the key was lost and we lost hope in ever finding it again, we felt it was best to take residence near the Beasts' cell, till the day some stranger would come and try t unleash hell. At first when you arrived we though you were the Angels in disguise. So that's why we were hostel."

"I see." said Giles.

"The cell is now closed, the beasts were awoken but the cell is shut, Cartaphilus is locked in there too. So, what now?" asked Jason.

"Do you still have the key?"

Constantine handed the key to the Inn owner, who then dropped it to the ground and it smashed it with his foot.

"Once used, the key can be destroyed by ordinary means."

"What about you, will you stay here knowing that the beast is awake?"  
"It can't hurt us, it won't brake free till the End of Days. And we will stay here, someone has to keep things under control and make sure nothing goes funny."

* * *

Using the satellite telephone from the destroyed boat, Giles was able to call the Watcher's council in London and tell them to send a helicopter to the island.

The Village doctor finished up patching Jason and Constantine as the helicopter laded in the town's square. The three boarded as the villagers watched the leave.

"It has been an adventure." Said Giles, as the Island grew smaller and smaller, "I believe we all learned something."

"Aye," aid Jason, "I learned the proper way to slay a sea demon, and to never trust celebrity Immortals."

Constantine lit a cigarette and smiled, "I need a vacation."

"you are both welcomed to stay in London for a while, on the Council's expense."

"I think I'll just head home, it will be hard explaining how I'm leaving from Britain when I'm supposed to be in New York."

"Much Obliged, Rupert." said Jason, "But I have to get back to New York and kill Seamus. And get paid."

"You've never told us who you work for, Jason."

Jason shrugged, "She wishes to be anonymous, but I'll just say she's very powerful, and has an excellent body."

Minutes of silence passed.

"you think we'll ever see Cartaphilus?" asked Jason, "I feel sorry for the bastard, he's doomed to be locked in a cell of rock for the rest of eternity with only dead Angels and Demonic pigeons as his company."

"Free Will. Look it up, You do as you please and suffer the consequences, hence the expression: _Free Will is a Bitch_."

**THEND**

* * *

Tha's'all folks. 


End file.
